Suddenly I Wanna Cry
by inreverie89
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy never met Rose Weasley at Platform 93/4. Instead, fate brought them together in the most unimaginable way. How would the encounter change their lives forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Scorpius's POV**

It's another beautiful day at the beach and I can't be happier looking at my girlfriend, Francessa in her red bathing suit, dipping herself in the blue water. Next to Fran is her sister, Claire, who may look even sexier in her lacy bikini if I am honest. Claire got the curves that fooled Jack Goyle the first time he saw her. However, cup C breasts are too much for my liking and hence, I prefer Francessa, who is much slenderer with her flawless tanned skin.

"Where is Crabbe? He's been gone for a while." I turned to Goyle, who is lying on the wooden lounge chair next to me.

"He went to the bar for some margaritas." Without taking his eyes off Claire, Goyle nonchalantly answers.

"Tell him to fetch me another Bloody Mary."

Goyle pulls out his muggle Iphone and texts Crabbe as I demand. I've got to say the muggles have so many fascinating communication methods that we wizards should learn from them. As for my family, we have been using Iphones since their first launch in the market. I'm pretty positive that the Malfoys are the first in the wizarding world to own Iphones.

I sense Crabbe's footsteps from behind me, but instead of handing me the Bloody Mary, he makes unfamiliar knocking sounds.

"What are you doing, Crabbe?" I grimace and turn to him, but can't see his face.

The knocking sounds become louder. I also hear distinct yelling "Wake up, Sleepyhead!"

The knocking sound is loudest now and I slowly realize I am waken up from a dream. A dream about a getaway in Corsica with my gang: Fran, Claire, Goyle, and Crabbe.

I rub my eyes and slowly sit up, as it is clear now my mother Astoria is knocking impatiently on the door.

"Wake up, Sleepyhead!"

I give her a pouting face while open the door for her. "What's up so early, Mom? I'm sleeping."

"Your friend is looking for you downstairs."

"I don't have any friend that wakes up this early." I crawl back into my comfy bed.

"I'm serious. She's a young girl in school uniform, and she's been waiting for a while." Still gently but resolutely, my mother snatches the blanket away.

"I don't know any friend that's still in Hogwarts." I moan.

"Come on, Scorpius. Don't let the girl wait for too long." Mom ruffles my hair.

"I will be down there in a minute." Mom nods and descends the stairs while I visit the loo and have a quick pee, mind still occupied with the image of Fran's hot body and the beautiful Corsica.

I pass by the tea room as my dad, Draco Lucius Malfoy looks up from his newspaper and gives me a stern yet quizzical look. I guess he's thinking "What other trouble have you made, young Malfoy?" so I tiptoe to the front entrance then sprint across the hateful little garden, where hateful bees are buzzing around. I despise bees, just so you know. I've been stung by bees twice in my nineteen years of life yet my mother still disagreed to get rid of this flower-full garden.

A stranger, a young girl in school uniform is standing at the gate, arm crossing and eyes staring at our garden's big oak. My hazy eyes can tell she's pretty. She looks somewhat innocent in white shirt and little blue skirt, a typical muggle school uniform.

"Who are you and why are you looking for me?" I cross my arms.

The young girl turns around and sends a fiery glare at me. She raises her arm and before I know it, she slaps my face real hard.

"Are you crazy? Why did you slap me?" I yell and clench my fist, trying to stop myself from hitting this stranger back.

"What's going on? Why do you hit our son?" My parents are rushing towards the gate. I bet they've witnessed the whole scene.

"You'd better ask your son." The girl points at me defiantly.

"I don't know what's going on! I don't know who she is!" I yelled in anger at my confused parents.

"Liar! You're such a git!" The girl roars back.

"I swear I don't know who this crazy girl is!" I exasperate.

"Why do you hit our son, young lady?" My mom asks, miserably.

"He's such a git! I should have slapped him a few more times. I don't have time for this ridiculous conversation. Please ask your son!" Still fiercely, she picks up a big, heavy, brown package next to an old, ugly, wrecked broom at her feet and throws it at me. "This is yours!"

The girl gets on the broom and swiftly flies away. I stare at her as I hold the heavy package in my arms. My dad eyes it skeptically. "What's inside?"

We open the brown package and plenty old, antique books fall on the pavement.

"What have you done, Scorpius to make this girl slap at you? And why is she giving you so many old books?" My mom shakes her head.

"I don't know, I really don't know who she is or what's going on!" I pout.

"Another prank you pulled, I suppose? I'm so disappointed in you. Speaking of pranks, why were you home so late last night, Scorpius? Where have you gone?" Dad growls at me as I obediently carry the pile of books inside.

"Err…I met my friend who's just back from Germany." I murmur.

"You've failed N.E.W.T three times but you don't feel ashamed at all, do you? Your next N.E.W.T is in two weeks yet you still have time to hang out with friends at three in the morning." Dad scolds at me.

"I'm sorry, father." I huff silently. Anger courses through my veins. I want to hex the girl who cursed my morning with her slap so desperately.

"Sit down, I need to talk to you." Dad points abruptly at the leather couch and I obey his order, head ducking. Mom sits next to him and pours him a cup of tea. It's gonna be a long lecture.

"Scorpius, you are our only son, you suppose to carry the duty of building the Malfoy legacy, and help us make up for our mistake in the Second Wizarding War. Yet we never ask such things of you. All we ask is you pass the N.E.W.T, find a job that you like or at least have a plan for your life. But you manage to fail us time after time. Don't you have any remorse for letting down your mother and I?" Dad gives me stern look.

"Dad, it's called NEWT. Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test. It's not easy!" I oppose.

"Yet everyone at Hogwarts passes the exam, except you and seven more students! Unbelievable!"

"I've tried my best..." I trail off.

"you've tried your best? I've taken notes of you. During the last month you've sneaked out 10 times. You come home drunk 6 times and we had to bail you out from local jails 3 times. 3 times in a month, Scorpius! Don't you know how hard it was for me to erase the my bad past and slowly earn people's trust again? Don't you know how hard it is to rebuild Malfoy reputation and start a business?"

"It's not my fault! It's because you were a death…."

"Scorpius!" My mother scowls me.

Dad shakes his head and I sigh. The lecture is getting rusty.

"I checked our vault. You have withdrawn two thousand galleons in a month. That's an average wizard's expense in six months! What have you spent it on, Scorpius? Drugs? Potions? Firewhiskey? 'Cause I'm pretty sure you don't have to pay rent or utility bills like other wizards."

I pout but dare not reply.

"From now on, we'll put a hold on your account. You can't access the family vault until you pass the NEWT and get accepted into any training program. Your mother will give you 200 galleons a month!"

"200 a month? I can't even go to London without 500 in my pocket! That's a shame to a Malfoy you know…" I protest.

"Very well then, you should stay at home and study."

"But dad, please give me more money…"

"200 or nothing. It's my final word." Dad glares at me.

"Mom!" I turn to mom, asking for help. She tries to look keen like her husband. "it's alright, honey. Pass the NEWT and we'll give you back your access to the vault. Now go back to study, my dear." Mom rubs my back and coaxes me. I stomp off the marble floor and rush upstairs. I close the door rather harsly and throw myself on the bed. My mind is filled with anger. I must find the crazy girl who has cursed my day and avenge her.

 **A/N: what do you guys think, readers? Please give me review! Also, I don't own Harry Potter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, how do you like the story so far? Fasten your seatbelt, the roller coaster has just begun!**

 **Just so you know Rose will be called Raisa for a while, and the reason will slowly be unfolded. it sounds like an Indian name to me, but it's actually Russian. Raisa is a name with Greek root and its meaning is Rose.**

 **Rose Weasley's POV**

It isn't the best morning but it surely ain't a bad one. The guy I slapped turned out to be a Malfoy. I've heard stories about the Malfoys, heck yeah, I couldn't care less. All I know is that egotistical prat deserves a slap from me for what he had done last night. Lucky for him his parents showed up, otherwise with his crazy, insane fake ignorance about the incident I could have kicked him a few more times.

"Little Raisa! What are you up to?" Mary, the big fat happy woman is waving at me from her food truck.

"I'm heading to Aunt G store to get some water." I wave back at Mary cheerfully. She has been a frequent customer of Aunt G for years just like me.

Aunt G convenient store is a ten minute broom ride from my place. Although locating inside wizarding London, it stays at the rim of muggle London so Aunt G could buy some cool muggle things and resell it to local wizards. I don't have utility in my house, that's why I have to come here to buy water. Not drinking, bottling water; I'm talking about tap water, dear readers. I use them for cooking, cleaning etc. all sorts of things. I bought a second hand bottle with integrated filter so that I could have decent drinking water. I used to get water from a small stream near my house for years to save money, and one night I got severe stomachache. Hadn't Danny visited me that night, I could have died in my old, squeaky sofa. That's why investing in a second hand bottle was a right thing to do, I figured.

"Raisa, I'm sorry to tell you that water price has been increased to 2 sickles 23 knuts per liter." Aunt G gives me a guilty look.

"What? It's been raised… 4 knuts per liter? That'd cost me like…." I do some calculation in my head "extra 3 sickles!"

"For a girl who never went to school like you, that's really good math skills." Aunt G rolls her eyes.

"That means I have to cut my breakfast portion from now on." I mumble as I hand her the coins.

"I'm sorry, dear. Everything is pricey nowadays."

Aunt G lend me her wand so I could touch the valve and let water fill in the plastic containers. I have my own wand, it's just that it backfires every now and then that I prefer not to use it unless I have to. Aunt G is kind enough to teach me a few useful incantations. It requires a lot of practice I tell you, but I'm always eager to learn magic. Being in the wizarding world always fascinate me.

I drop off the two full, heavy containers at home and start packing up books to go to work. Danny is already there, at the corner of Horseshoe Alley when I arrive. He beams at me and rushes towards to help me unpack the brown box. We arrange the antique books on top of a thick, large black table cloth and finally sit down on two big rocks. The rocks have been flattened because I've been sitting on it for 8 hours a day for the last 5 years. I'm a street bookseller, in case I forgot to tell you. I buy old books and resell them.

I have one secret though: I don't know how to read.

"Totally new books? What happened to the batch of books you were selling yesterday? They were completely sold out?" Danny looks up at me, eyes widened in surprise. He is one-head shorter than me.

"No, I had a misfortune last night…" I begin telling him the story of my encounter with a young, tall blonde guy called Malfoy.

"That prat deserves your slap! He should learn a lesson for misbehaving with a young lady. Even I know how to treat a woman." Danny hits his fist at the other palm excitedly when I finished the story.

"I know right? Probably he thought as a Malfoy he had the right to treat everyone like rubbish." I purr my lips.

"The Malfoys are famous. Both in good way and bad way. Draco Malfoy used to be a death eater, but he redeemed himself after the war. The Malfoys have become good citizens. That's what I've heard." Danny reasons.

"The parents seem nice. Mrs. Malfoy gives me an impression of an elegant lady. But the young Malfoy." I shake my head and sigh.

"How tall is he?"

I bite my lips to stop a smile from escaping my mouth. Danny is so self-conscious of his height that he is obsessed with everyone's height.

"He's taller than me." I recall. "A head taller than me. He's got a tall, thin shape. Silver blonde hair. Grey eyes…." I trail off.

"I thought you were busy slapping him and arguing with him." Danny huffs and sends a glare at me.

"I was! It was just he has grey eyes! I don't see so many people with grey eyes!" I snap back.

"Doesn't sound like a decent guy at all from your description." Danny still pouts.

"You hate everyone that is taller by default." I sneer.

"That's not true, Raisa. You know I don't hate you. Instead, I…." Danny bats his eyelashes at me and beams shamelessly.

"Enough, Danny." I stop him from confessing his love for me. I have known Danny for 8 years. Even though I always consider him a brother, he's been having feelings for me for three years already. And I don't want to have him as a boyfriend. I want him to be my best friend, my big brother kind of guy. That way we could be in companionship forever. "Let's get back to work. Could you teach me the tittles of these books?"

"I have never seen a bookseller who doesn't know how to read. You're really unique, you know." Danny glances at me.

"I know, I'm so glad you help me, Danny. Now, tell me the name of this book again?"

I pick up a thick book and Danny mumbles a while before he speaks up "Quidditch Through The Ages."

"Quidditch Through The Ages." I point at the flying brooms, the ring-shaped goals and the golden little ball on the cover and repeat after him. "Quidditch Through The Ages."

"This one is The Mysterious Affair at Styles by Agatha Christie." Danny hands me another thick, old book. "It's a muggle novel."

"How do you know?"

"The guy doesn't wear a robe, don't you see? Plus I've heard of Agatha Christie. She's a muggle writer."

"That's so cool. If only I knew how to read, I could save up money and open a real bookstore. I could become a writer as well." My imagination wanders to a future rich, successful version of me weeping off the dust of my own bookstore. I am still wearing school uniform, I tell you, because I want to be a student. I love to be a student. I wish I could go to Hogwarts, the one and only prestigious wizarding school in United Kingdom. I've heard students are sorted into houses and I usually wonder what house I'll be sorted into. I used to own a secondhand Slytherin uniform but it was burnt in one accident with my wrecked broomstick's malfunction. I wear muggle uniform instead since then, it's cheaper to buy a plain shirt and skirt.

"See you later. I've got to work." Danny rides off his broom, also old but slightly newer than mine. He works as a contractor and porter. When his pager goes off, and in case you don't know we do have wizarding pagers, it means someone needs his help to load stuff off something.

A little witch stops by my book store (I know it's books lying on a tablecloth, yet it's a bookstore to me) and points at a comic book. Her parents ask me the price then take out some coins. I feel warm just by looking at their lovely family and decide to give them a discount. Ten knuts. My eyes follow the wizard family as they slowly stroll away. If I had known who my parents were, I could have been like this girl, walking in hands with her parents, strolling the London streets and buying a comic book she likes.

 **Scorpius Malfoy's POV**

"Bye mom and dad, I'm going to Professor Hunt's house."

Professor Hunt is a Dumstrang retired teacher. He's been my twelfth teacher of the three years I study for NEWT, and I choose him because he couldn't care less about my progress. As long as I pay him on time, the second day of the month, he will cover for me if my dad shows up at his place to check on me unexpectedly. Strange thing, he asks for four times higher a regular private tutor would ask, because he's known for helping failing students pass their NEWT with 90% Exceeds Expectations.

I'm not going to professor Hunt's house. My gang is waiting for me at the corner of the street.

"Babe, I miss you. Why do you look so grumpy? Let me kiss your anger away." Fran leans on me and showers me with kisses on my forehead. The smell of her fragrance melts my anxiety away. I hug her waist and shout out loud. "Let's go to Corsica! I've had such an unlucky morning."

"Corsica? Don't you forget you're supposed to be at Hunt's tutoring session today, which means you'll have lunch with your mom?" Crabbe scrunches his eyebrows.

"I told my parents I'm gonna have lunch with Hunt today. We can go to the Portkey near Horseshoe Alley."

Fran continues to shower me with kisses as I tell them the weird encounter with the crazy girl ealier. I truly have no clue who she is or what I did to her. I'm positive she's mistakenly with someone else.

"Do you know where she lives? I can give her a lesson." Fran shouts out defensively and the rest of the gang nod in sync. "I don't. let's just forget her and enjoy the beach." I pay the woman at the portkey 100 galleons so that we could use the portkey that go straight to Corsica, France. Luckily, I had withdrawn another 1000 galleons before my dad's lecture this morning.

"Mr. Malfoy. It's a pleasure to see you again. I hope you have a pleasant trip." The old lady bows at me.

I nod slightly in return and hand her another 5 galleons tip. I'm well known as a generous man. What can I say, it's in my blood.

The scene I dreamt last night slowly turn into reality as I lie lazily on the wooden beach chair, watching my girlfriend in the latest Gucci red bathing suit I bought for her last week. I love France and its romantic scenery. Fran is also from France. She went to Beauxbatons while I went to Hogwarts. She's shown me many cool places in Paris.

My Iphone goes off and I painfully pick it up. Who could call me at this time? It's Professor Hunt.

"Your father tells me he wants to visit my place and check on you. He'll apparate here in an hour. You better show up now."

"Blimey!" I hung up the phone and throw another 300 galleons to Goyle to pay for the drinks and all. I rush to the nearest portkey and go back to London, then apparate to professor Hunt's house from a local bar's fireplace after paying 3 galleons.

"Come in quick, he'll be here in ten minutes." Professor Hunt throw a few quills and pens on the table as I visit the loo, hurrily brushing off the sands that linger on my skin.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy!" Professor Hunt greets my father coming out from the fireplace with a big smile. "Hello dad!" I also fake a grin, pretending to be surprised to see him.

My father nods at me then tends to Hunt. "Professor Hunt, how do you do? I would like to have a few words with you."

"Please, this way." Hunt guides my dad to his tea room while I sigh, trying to catch up my breath after a rush from Corsica to London in 40 minutes.

"What did my dad say, Professor Hunt?" I anxiously ask him after my father's gone.

"Mr. Malfoy is concerned about your study, like usual." Hunt answers nonchalantly and drops a big biscuit in his mouth.

"What did you tell him?"

"I said I guarantee you're gonna pass NEWT." He stares at me.

"Why did you say that? You know I haven't studied anything at all. I'm gonna fail and he's gonna kill me for sure." I exasperate.

"I said you're gonna pass NEWT." Hunt leans on the table, closer to me and growls each word to my face.

"How? You're gonna teach me in the remaining 14 days?" My eyebrows scrunch up.

Hunt bounces back in defense. "I'm not crazy. Nor do I possess any superior magic that can make you absorb seven years of knowledge in 14 days."

"Then why do you promise him?" I groan.

"5000 galleons and I guarantee you'll pass the NEWT." I detect a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Tell me more about the deal."

 **A/N: Scorpius is such an arrogant prat right now. What will change him? Please read and review! It means a lot to me!**


End file.
